The Maddnes Lies Within Us all
by TheRedknight1994
Summary: A story about the Joker trying to break batmans one rule. Includes many Villians only 3 chapters posted working on more


Batman FanFiction I do not own anything by DC which means I don't own batman just a idea and a fan fic that I thought people might like so here we go guys and gals buckle up and be ready to see the joker the way I do :p

Chapter 1. The Unbreakable Bat Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight? Well have you muahhahahahaha! No!? Seriously? Well I for one have and you can bet it's a very liberating process! I mean look at me aren't I just charming! Hahahahaha! (Gun shots can be heard ringing through the cold Gotham Air and immediately after a spine chilling laugh) "Dammit he's At it again" batman thinks to himself knowing exactly what had just taken place that manic had just killed someone or multiple people he wasn't sure of the causality count. Although one thing was certain there was a causality somewhere. That was to be expected when it came to that horrendous clown. So he jumped off the GCPD building gliding towards the laughter. What he saw before him was horrendous. The Joker had done many terrible things before but this...this he'd never even thought possible. The madman had shot a poor police officer. Which Batman was used to by now but what came next was the mind blowing part, Joker was literally playing in his blood! Covering the alleyway in Ha! Ha! Hahaha! Painted from the blood of this man and even smearing it all over his face. Then suddenly he asked "well well well if it isn't my dear friend batsy?" "I was really wondering when you'd show up, and might I say it wasn't a moment to soon"! What is wrong with you Joker! Batman Screamed. Why are you playing in this man's blood and smearing it throughout the alley? Well Batman you should know better than anyone there is plenty wrong with me! But to answer your question Batsy today is a very special occasion! This is how I celebrate it! His blood is my war paint for today. For today marks our anniversary! The anniversary of the day that you and me embarked on our infinite journey of good verses evil! Furthermore with this last kill it marks the 556th cop I've killed hoping to draw your attention HahHaha! Who knows which number he is for my total kill count! Hahahaha! But you know Bats after all this time and all these kills you've yet to kill me...But tonight that all changes you see this little cop over here happens to be really good friends with a few more boys in blue. I will gut everyone of them until they tell me where your dear friend James Gordon lives. I know even killing Gordon won't make you kill me. You see I know what might! Sorry Batsy thats all the spoilers for now. I do have a question for you though. You big brute you. Do you really think you are unbreakable? Hahahaha!

Chapter two: A gift from me to you Well I really must be off! As you know busy busy. Hahaha! Now don't worry old friend I wont leave you empty handed! So without further to due I give you my favorite psycho knife wielding schizophrenic! Thats right you guessed it. the one the only Zsasz! Well take care Batsy hopefully ole Zsaszie boy won't cut you up too much that is Hahahhahamuahaha! Consider him a gift! Hahaha! A good ole psychotic gift from me too you! "You'll never get away with this Joker I will come for you!" Batman screamed at the top of his lungs. Thats exactly what I'm hoping for batman. Joker said as he disappeared into the night. With that Zsasz sprang into action. He was hoping to finally carve batman's memory in his arm. Sure he was told not to kill him! Though he knew good and well he craved to feel his blade pierce batman's throat he needed to watch as the dark knights final breathleft his cold lifeless body! Ooh he couldn't even imagine how gratifying that would be...and with batman not looking behind him Zsasz saw his chance. He gladly took it thrusting the blade right to Batman's lower back what happened next though he never saw coming! That dreadful Bat had flipped right over him. No matter he thought he would enjoy killing him while he fought for his poor meaningless existence! Then he readied his blade and charged towards his prize. He ran right into a bone crushing right hook which was quickly followed with a powerful left cross and now his vision had blurred. No he couldn't let his prey escape him he needed this kill his body longed for this he would not go down this easily not this time! He would tear batman apart even if it meant dying himself. So he quickly regained his stance and prepared to charge again. Suddenly he was met with a uppercut to his chin and a roundhouse to his cheek. He wasn't sure how batman moved that fast! No! It can't be batman was only watching...who who was beating him?! Who?! No else could possibly strike him with that force! No! It just couldn't be! Before Zsasz could see his attacker he dropped to the ground out cold. "Thanks" Batman problem, I was just on my way to patrol the chemical plant and thought you could use a hand." Nightwing said in a sarcastic tone as he helped his best friend and adopted father prepare Zsasz to be picked up by the GCPD. Detective Gordon I've got Zsasz over here ready for pick up. Send some men to the alleyway about a block from your precinct, and James go home and lock every door! Have guards stationed outside your home. Joker is on the loose and he's made you a target of his. With that Batman ended the call and started to think as to where the Joker could be heading.

Chapter three realization Did you just say Joker? Nightwing asked. I haven't seen him all night. I thought he was locked up at Arkham. Was indeed apparently he broke free tonight and has decided to cause more chaos than usual. Batman said to his eldest son as he thought about Jokers plan and what he could do to push him past his moral code. Hey man what did he say to you before he left you seem like your pretty worried? Nightwing said as he place a hand on Batman's shoulder. Oh nothing but listen Dick you and all the others need to be extra careful tonight! You know Joker told me he was gonna break me tonight, which typically wouldn't worry me but tonight it just felt different like he knew something... Listen Bruce don't worry about me you know I'm... Of course your gone Nightwing mumbled. Well I better go ahead and finish my rounds. He thought to himself what could Joker possibly be planning? I mean this madman had killed Jason shot Barbra and even then Bruce hadn't killed him! Who could be his next target? There's nothing out there that could break Bruce's code not even... Oh lord that's it I'm the target! I'm his son! Joker sees me as a weakness to Bruce. I must get back to Bludhaven atleast until Jokers caught. Ugh what was that? Hahahahaha! Did that hurt boy blunder? The Joker laughed crazily. Well not as bad as you've hurt me! You see Nightwing or Robin whichever you prefer be called. You are the wedge between me and the Bat! As long as all you little Bat brats are living he won't kill me! But Nightwing I've learned in the past if I just kill you then Batsy will only put me in a body bag. Hahahahaha! But if I use you and warp you make me as demented and crazy as me!? What would the Big ole brute do then? I'll never help you! Nightwing screamed. Hahaha! You think you have a choice? That's foolish little Robin! But admirable.. You see my boy I'm not gonna force you into this. Hell! I'm not even gonna hurt anyone close to you. Hahahah! You see you already live a life similar to mine. I understand you Nightwing. Your pain and suffering. The nights you spend alone. The reasons you choose to wear that mask and cape to help Batsy! Hahaha! You feel alone. I imagine you lost your parents at a young age. I also imagine you see Batsy as a dad. Hahahaa! But can't you see it Nightwing? No matter how much you do for him no matter how many lives you save this world will always be a evil place! I embrace my inner monster and laugh at the God awful Joke living is! If not why would I try so hard for the Bat to kill me? Look my Boy this conversation isn't over. So think! Just think about what I said. I still have many things to do. To break the unbreakable Bat! I do hope you've came to some type of realization. I won't leave you empty handed though... There's a bomb placed inside the GCPD it is set to go off in 30 minutes... I'd hurry over there! Hahahaha!


End file.
